Marion's Hat
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited, ganti judul- Marion punya suatu khayalan. Dan, khayalan itu terwujud saat seorang anak berambut merah memberinya sebuah topi. AU!


**Marion's Hat**

**.**

**Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato**

**Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa © Yoshimasa Hiraike**

**.**

Marion Benigni. Seorang bocah perempuan kecil berambut kuning terang dan agak bergelombang pada bagian ujung bawahnya. Seorang bocah yang tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya—Jean Benigni dan Cynthia Benigni. Seorang bocah yang tinggal di rumah yang sangat sederhana.

Seorang bocah yang sangat suka berkhayal…

Berkhayal untuk bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marion tinggal bersama orangtuanya dengan kehidupan yang sangat sederhana. Maka daripada itu, mereka membuka sebuah usaha di dekat rumah mereka—lebih tepatnya di depan rumah mereka. Mereka membuka usaha dengan menjual hasil karya mereka—yang kebetulan sangat bagus dan menarik.

Setiap pukul dua siang, usaha yang dikembangkan orangtua Marion—dan dengan dibantu Marion tentunya—melakukan istirahat untuk _refreshing _sebentar. Dan siang ini, giliran Marion yang mendapat perintah menjaga usaha mereka dari Ibunya, Cynthia—supaya tidak kehilangan dari tangan-tangan orang jahat.

Dan setiap pukul dua siang juga, pengunjung sudah sepi dan ikut beristirahat seperti yang dilakukan keluarga Marion.

Marion yang kedapatan perintah menjaga usaha mereka pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka; Berkhayal.

Saat ini, Marion sedang diam—melamun dan segera mengkhayalkan keinginannya—serta menatap kosong orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, yang ia lihat dari pintu kaca tembus pandang dari dalam rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia berharap agar bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada hari yang lain—saat pukul tiga siang—dan kebetulan lagi-lagi Marion yang giliran berjaga, datanglah seorang anak perempuan kecil—yang mungkin sebaya dengannya.

Anak itu berambut merah agak gelap dan lurus panjang melewati bahu sedikit—jika dilihat dari belakang. Mata anak itu biru muda jernih, seperti langit di atas sana.

Namun, sangat disayangkan sekali, anak itu sepertinya jarang sekali tersenyum. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sekarang yang tampak murung, entah karena apa. Mungkin, suatu bencana baru menimpanya dan membuatnya trauma berat, sehingga ia jadi sangat jarang untuk memperlihatkan lengkungan senyuman di bibirnya.

Tap tap tap

Anak kecil berambut merah itu berjalan menuju Marion. Dan, Marion yang tadinya melakukan kebiasaannya—mengkhayal—segera berhenti sebentar.

Tap tap

Anak itu semakin dekat dengan pintu rumah keluarga Benigni, keluarga Marion. Marion melihat, di tangan anak itu sepertinya memegang sesuatu. Setelah mengalihkan pandangan matanya lebih tajam lagi, ternyata yang dipegang anak itu adalah sebuah topi agak kusam, tapi masih bagus.

'_Untuk apa topi itu?'_ pikir Marion. _'Kenapa nggak dipakainya, ya?'_

Tap tap

Kini, anak kecil itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Marion. Sepertinya, dia memang menunggu Marion untuk keluar dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

Drap drap drap

Marion langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah untuk mempersilahkan anak itu masuk. Walaupun anak itu belum dikenalnya, dia coba untuk memberanikan diri untuk bertanya maksudnya datang ke sini, apalagi sambil membawa topi misterius yang tidak dia pakai di kepalanya itu.

Tap

Krieeet

Marion segera membukakan pintu agar Marion bisa menanyakan siapa anak itu dan melihat lebih jelas.

"A—"

"Hai Marion yang baik!" sapa anak itu memotong perkataan Marion. "Aku datang memberimu hadiah! Ambillah topi ini," kata anak itu lagi pada Marion—menyerahkan topi yang dipegangnya kepada Marion. "Topi ini… Pasti sangat berguna untukmu. Percayalah."

"?" Marion terdiam, benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan anak itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Marion langsung saja menerima topi itu. Walaupun dia bingung, Marion sangat senang menerima topi bagus itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Marion ingin masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberikan sesuatu pada anak itu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Drap drap

Marion langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dan mengambilkan suatu benda untuk diberikan pada anak itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Entah ilham darimana, Marion mengambil benda yang sangat pas dengan kepribadian si rambut merah itu.

Drap drap

Marion berlari lagi menuju pintu rumah depan untuk memberikan 'sesuatu' pada anak itu.

"I-ini, terimalah," Marion menyerahkan sebuah pita agak panjang dengan hiasan gambaran diabolo di sekujur tubuh pita itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima," jawab anak itu, sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima pita pemberian dari Marion.

Marion tersenyum. Dia dua kali senang siang ini. Pertama, ia senang diberi sebuah topi dari anak itu. Kedua, ia senang anak itu bisa menerima benda pemberian darinya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

**.**

Tiba-tiba, anak kecil berambut merah itu seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia segera berbalik—ingin berjalan layaknya hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Maaf, Marion," ujarnya pelan. "Waktuku sudah habis," sambungnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi, ya…"

Tap

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Marion, setelah si rambut merah menggerakkan satu langkah kakinya.

"?" Anak itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menghadap Marion.

"Aku mau tanya… Namamu… Siapa?" tanya Marion, penasaran dengan namanya. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, ia tahu nama Marion.

"Namaku?" Anak itu malah balik bertanya.

Marion mengangguk pelan.

"Rosetta…" jawab anak itu."Rosetta Passel…" Sangat mengejutkan, anak—bernama Rosetta—itu akhirnya menampakkan senyumnya kembali! "Sampai jumpa!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang. Ditambah lagi, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melambai itu adalah tangan untuk memegang pita dari Marion, membuatnya semakin indah ketika bergoyang ditiup angin.

Rosetta pun pergi, langsung menghilang lenyap entah kemana. Sedangkan Marion, ia masih memandang arah angin yang membawa Rosetta entah kemana.

Setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke rumah. Memandangi topi itu sesekali. Ia masih penasaran, kekuatan apa yang dimiliki topi itu, sampai-sampai ia teringat kata 'berguna' dari Rosetta tadi. Tidak ada cara lain, selain sering-sering memakainya, dan menyimpannya bersama di tempat tidur Marion.

**-Beberapa bulan kemudian-**

Siang hari, Marion sedang bermain-main dengan topinya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat dua supir taksi sedang bertengkar di pinggir jalan raya, tepat agak jauh dari depan rumah Marion. Karena kebetulan sedang bermain dengan topinya, secara tidak sengaja, ia memakai topi tersebut di kepalanya.

Tap tap

Marion keluar dari rumahnya, untuk mengetahui apa penyebab dari pertengkaran dua supir taksi itu.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang agak aneh di kepalanya. Seperti menggambarkan sesuatu yang menunjukkannya penyebab pertengkaran antara dua supir taksi tersebut.

Tap

Marion menghentikan langkahnya. Ia ingin tahu proses selanjutnya dari gambaran-gambaran yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini. Rumit, tapi membuat penasaran.

Deg!

"!" Seketika, Marion kaget. "I—Apa ini? !" serunya sedikit mengendalikan keadaan tubuhnya yang oleng. "Me-mereka…" Marion berkata dengan gugup, seolah-olah ingin mengucapkan ilustrasi yang ada di otaknya. "Me-mereka… Mereka berebut penumpang! ?" Akhirnya, Marion dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Deg!

Jantung Marion berdegup lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya… Tidak yakin… Mustahil… Ini tidak benar… Itulah dipikirannya sekarang.

Berdiri sambil melihat dua supir taksi yang bertengkar. Tanpa bertanya pada mereka. Langsung mengetahui. Itulah kehebatan topi ini.

Marion akhirnya sadar. Topi pemberian Rosetta itu membuat khayalannya terwujud, mengetahui pikiran orang lain. Dan, ia kembali mengingat saat-saat Rosetta memberikan topi yang sangat berharga itu padanya.

Sedangkan dia? Hanya memberi pita berhiaskan gambar diabolo di seluruh pita itu. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menyelip di hatinya.

'_Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Rosetta…'_ ucapnya dalam hati, sangat bersyukur.

**.**

Selanjutnya, Marion akan terus melanjutkan agar selalu menjaga topi itu—meletakkan di sampingnya saat tidur di kamar tidurnya. Dengan begitu, selama topi itu masih ada, ia akan ingat selalu dengan Rosetta… Si rambut merah yang memberikan topi yang sangat berharga pada dirinya…

**-Owari-**

**Yeee, fic Kaleido Star lagiii! XD**

**Rame, nih, FKSI! XP -plak-**

**Eh, senpai, ada typo nggak? Konkrit ya? Ripiu ya? Saran ya? Kritik ya? :3 -bletak-**

**Terharu liat Marion dan Rosetta… =^= -lebay-**

**Ne, ne, sebenarnya, saya mau buat Rosetta itu harusnya udah meninggal. Tapi, entah kenapa, nggak rela sama imouto sendiri =.= -cuih (dilempar diabolo)-**

**Jadi, saya buat aja deh, dia jadinya 'hilang entah kemana'~ :Dd**

**Marion juga imuuut~ Jadi mau juga bikin dia sebagai imouto-chan… X3 -dilempar ke trampolin-**

**Genre-nya pas nggak? Biar saya ganti, nih XDa**

**Ripiu, yaaa! XDd -jeduagh-**


End file.
